


Obscenity

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kink, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: Ever since he had seen the locked folder on Chanyeol's pc sitting in between folders with pictures of him, Baekhyun was dying to find out whatever his alpha boyfriend could've been hiding in that one secret folder.He was not surprised when he found obscene drawings, until he took a closer look and realised those drawings resembled him eerily.





	Obscenity

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Enjoy this filth♥

Baekhyun loved Chanyeol more than anything. He loved his tall body making him feel small whenever they were close, loved his deep voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear, loved his dark eyes staring into his own making him feel all kinds of things at once, loved his kissable lips that easily curled up into the most handsome smile he had ever seen, loved his big ears that were so sensitive, he was able to calm him down whenever he felt stressed just from touching them playfully. He loved Chanyeol's caring personality, how he was able to put others first and always went out of his way to help others. He loved how skilled his lover was, not only in bed, but also when it came to artistic things like making music, writing and drawing: else he would never have become a successful manhwa writer _and_ illustrator. Baekhyun loved his big dick too, of course, but he thought his boyfriend was so much more than just a good-looking alpha.

One thing he didn't get, however, was the secret folder on Chanyeol's pc hiding between folders with pictures of them, but mostly him. 'Baby Graduating', 'NSFW', 'Vacation Hawaii', '[Secret Folder](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1368335/dirty-little-secret-fluff-pwp--exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-rimming--bareback-bodyworship-barebacking)', 'Christmas w Hyunnie's Parents'. There were many more folders, to be honest, all with their memories and rated content – Chanyeol loved filming their dirty activities from time to time. But that one not so creatively named folder, the _secret_ folder, had always stayed, well, a mystery.

What was it doing between folders with pictures of him when he wasn't allowed to look at it?

What could Chanyeol possibly be hiding?

He needed to find out.

It had been a week since he had asked to use Chanyeol's pc because his own laptop had broken down and the curriculum for his studies was found online. They didn't have secrets, he thought, so Chanyeol easily let him into his home office to use his pc. When he had asked about the secret folder, his otherwise cool-looking alpha boyfriend had almost exploded with embarrassment and panicked. Chanyeol kept on asking him if he had seen what was inside, but obviously Baekhyun hadn't because the folder was locked with a password, and the password wasn't his birthday, he had checked. He could ask about it all he wanted, but he wasn't able to make Chanyeol spill the beans, not even with his best puppy eyes or a mind-blowing blow job.

He would've been mad but he trusted Chanyeol, so he knew that whatever was inside, wasn't _that_ bad. But bad enough for him to freak out about it. Baekhyun was frustrated, to say the least, and hated to have secrets between them, but he had no other choice.

He not only _needed_ to find out; he was _determined_ to find out what was inside that mysterious little folder.

So, when Chanyeol had gone out to have his usual late Wednesday night meeting, which meant he wouldn't come home for about two hours, he took the opportunity to nose into his stuff. Part of him felt bad, knowing there had to be a reason why Chanyeol didn't want him to see what was inside the folder, but another part of him was too curious to care. Besides, Chanyeol _had not_ given him a reason why he wasn't allowed to see what's inside. He was going to find out himself.

Multiple worst-case doom scenarios had travelled through his mind, ones as ridiculous as that maybe Chanyeol had committed a crime and was hiding the documents from the police station in there. Or even worse: he was cheating–

 _No_ , Chanyeol would never. He wouldn't come home every day and sleep with him in the same bed every damn night to tell him over and over again how much he loved him for him to be _cheating_. Why would he even become so incredibly embarrassed if he were cheating? He _did_ panic, though, but his face had resembled a tomato too much for him to have an affair.

No, his Chanyeollie wasn't cheating, he was sure of it. He also hadn't committed a crime because he wouldn't even hurt a fly. All his other silly ideas like: Chanyeol being part of secret organisation and the folder containing top secret information, Chanyeol hiding illegal information, Chanyeol organising his birthday party behind his back, all didn't make much sense either.

Which could only mean one thing:

It was his porn stash.

Snorting, he sat down on Chanyeol large office chair and logged into his pc. His eyes trailed off to the multiple scripts and drawings lying sprawled out all over the taller's messy desk – his pc wasn't the fastest in the world to get started – and decided he would scold him once he got home for never having his desk organised.

When he looked back at the screen, his heart once again skipped a beat upon the sight of the taller's background image: a picture Jongin once took of them when they were too drunk to function. It's an ugly photo, he thought, but Chanyeol apparently loved it so much that he put it as his desktop background image.

"He's too whipped to be cheating," he sighed aloud without thinking as he clicked on the folder that contained all their photos and the secret. His heart started racing as he clicked on the folder but squinted his eyes once the small ' _please insert password_ ' screen popped up.

With his lips pursed, he stared at the pop up. He tried his birthday again, but to no avail. Chanyeol's birthday, maybe– no. His tongue peaked from between his lips when he typed in the date of their first real date, but the words ' _password incorrect_ ' flashed before his eyes again. Groaning, he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms while glaring at the screen of Chanyeol's pc.

An idea popped up inside his head when he glanced between the Hawaii and Christmas folder. "Would it?" he gasped, propping himself up on his elbows as he began typing vigorously.

The date they went to Hawaii?

_Wrong._

The date they came back–

_Wrong._

Christmas–

_Wrong._

He almost screamed while angrily pushing the keyboard back, nearly pushing the whole set up off the taller's desk – which would probably cost him his head. He was about to give up and sulk when he saw the corner of a little green sticky note peek from underneath Chanyeol's keyboard. With his heart skipping a beat, he lifted the device to reveal the green note and quickly took it in his hands.

1E20X40O8

He frowned at the numbers and letters, which resembled a keyboard smash, and for a second he wondered if it had any meaning, but quickly forgot about that when he looked back at the screen. _Okay,_ he thought before he carefully typed in the password, making sure he used capital letters and that the numbers were in the right order. He held his breath when he waited for the screen to load...

 _Bingo_.

Baekhyun smiled with victory when the folder unfolded in front of his sparkling eyes and showed him a variety of photos– _drawings_ , to be exact. Some were sketches, others were completely done, but what they all had in common was their obscenity. He sat up straight in Chanyeol's office chair and swallowed thickly, wondering why Chanyeol would want to hide these from anyone when everyone already knew he drew erotica too.

It took him a few seconds, during which he was clicking between different dirty drawings, to realise what exactly he was looking at. The drawings had more in common than just their obscenity: they were drawings of _him_. He was looking at the manhwa version of himself that Chanyeol had created; a very naughty and lewd manhwa version of himself.

"Oh my god..." he whispered, slowly feeling his body heating up the longer he stared at a certain scenario displayed on his lover's computer screen. He was wearing a mini skirt and a crop top, which looked like a very slutty version of an American cheerleader outfit, and lying on something that resembled their bed. His hair was dishevelled, his cheeks were painted pink and his lips were apart. His hands were between his legs, probably hiding his hard-on. He could guess he was supposed to be aroused in this drawing not only because of his flushed face, but also because Chanyeol had drawn his nipples in a way that made him seem too horny for words. They were hard and poking through his shirt.

He was at a loss for words, but somewhere he wasn't surprised at all. These drawings all pictured different fantasies and Chanyeol was probably too ashamed to share them, so he drew them to make them some sort of reality. He thought his tall boyfriend had nothing to be ashamed of, honestly, because he'd gladly dress up as a slutty cheerleader if it was going to get him laid. In fact, a little plan was already forming in his head to surprise Chanyeol.

"Naughty Yeollie," he sighed, yet couldn't help but smile because the drawings were pretty great. So great, actually, he was getting turned on from staring at the manhwa version of himself. He looked pretty damn good and he could only imagine Chanyeol being hard while drawing him.

He was relieved too, because this meant Chanyeol didn't commit a crime and wasn't cheating on him. Chanyeol still loved him. He seemed to be so in love, even, that he had created his own personal porn stash filled with erotic drawings of him.

And he was going to show him there was nothing to be ashamed of and that he would gladly live out his fantasies with him.

▬♥▬

 

Baekhyun had stared at himself in his mirror for longer than he was proud of, but he just thought he looked gorgeous. He wasn't cocky or anything, he just loved the way his legs looked in the fishnet stockings. The baby pink skirt was just long enough to cover his ass cheeks, but if he were to bend over he'd expose the fact he wasn't wearing anything underneath the stockings (yes, he had posed in front of the mirror to check). He was proud of how good his waist looked, and the way the button up pink crop top hugged his torso made him seem extra sexy. He hadn't styled his hair because he knew Chanyeol loved how soft it felt and how easily he could grab it when there wasn't any gel in it.

It had been exactly two weeks since he had found out about Chanyeol's personal little porn stash and couldn't wait to show him what he could have if he didn't keep the secret folder a secret.

He was leaning against the taller's desk, his front facing the door, and his heart was beating in his throat. He was nervous, eager to see Chanyeol's reaction, and hoped he wouldn't be too mad about the fact that he went through his stuff. But he wasn't only nervous and eager, he was hard too. He wasn't sure if it was because of his sexy, lewd outfit that he felt so horny, or because of something else...

His _heat_.

It was closing in on him, he could feel it in the way his ass was clenching around nothing, desperate to have something inside. It wasn't supposed to arrive until a few days later, yet his body was feeling hotter than it should while wearing something so slutty. It wasn't unfortunate. No, this only meant he would be extra irresistible for Chanyeol. But it wasn't ideal either, because he wasn't planning on immediately submitting to his tall alpha.

When he heard the front door open and close, he straightened himself as he got startled out of his thoughts and felt his heart skip a beat. He swallowed the lump in his throat while playing with the hem of his skirt. He could hear Chanyeol's footsteps resonate through the otherwise silent house and with each step sounding closer, his heart started beating a little faster.

" _Baekhyunnie!_ " Baekhyun heard from outside the door and couldn't fight the smile creeping its way upon his face. " _Babe, I'm home!_ "

"I know..." he whispered to himself, though his breath got stuck in his throat when Chanyeol swung the door to his office open, probably not expecting someone to be inside since he froze immediately. Baekhyun caught Chanyeol's wide eyes but lost them just as quickly as they started checking him out.

"Welcome home, baby." He was trying his best to not let the summersaults his heart was making to affect his voice. "How was the meeting?" His heart luckily started calming down as he realised he had Chanyeol exactly where he wanted him to be: surprised and frozen with shock. He decided to use the control he had for now until the taller would gradually gain the upper hand, like he always did.

"The meeting," Chanyeol began but Baekhyun could tell he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying and was responding on autopilot. His eyes were locked on the smaller's body, unable to look elsewhere. "The meeting was... Fuck, Baekhyun, what..." As if there was some spell pulling him in, he absentmindedly started walking towards Baekhyun, who had calmed down from his nervous state and was now feeling victorious.

"What ' _what_ '?" Baekhyun asked, the predatory twinkle in Chanyeol's eyes turning him on even more. His boyfriend looked hot in his black suit, he thought, and the dark look in his dominant eyes almost made him crumble. _Almost_. When Chanyeol had trapped him between his tall body and the desk, he grabbed his tie and started stroking the fabric while sending him a feigned innocent smile. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No..." Chanyeol said, his eyes slowly travelling up Baekhyun's body towards his face. "Did you go through my stuff?"

The smaller shivered when a hand got placed high up on his thigh right where the skirt ended. "Maybe," he answered, a naughty twinkle present in his eyes. He couldn't really tell what Chanyeol was thinking; couldn't tell whether he was mad, turned on, sad or glad. He seemed shocked at first, yes, but now he was looking at him with an unreadable expression, which made him nervous all over again.

Part of him was expecting punishment, because he _did_ go through Chanyeol's stuff. He broke into his pc to unlock the folder he wasn't allowed to look into. Another part of him thought he didn't deserve punishment because they had promised to never hold secrets between them. It was his right to know what was inside the secret folder–.

"Are you not... mad?" Chanyeol asked, suddenly looking vulnerable as his whole dominant aura washed off him, which took Baekhyun off guard. "Or disgusted? You're not doing this because you think it's the only way I could find you attractive–"

"What, Yeollie? No..." Baekhyun quickly cut the taller off as he cupped his face. He hadn't expected this reaction at all. "I like it," he truthfully admitted, feeling a little ashamed to confess he liked the fact Chanyeol drew porn of him. "I think it's hot, the way you draw me." He carefully pulled Chanyeol in to kiss his lips while smiling warmheartedly. "It turns me on..." He grabbed the hand still resting on his thigh and guided it over the skirt so Chanyeol could feel his hard-on.

"Baby..." the latter whispered, his own cock throbbing inside his pants as he once again glanced down Baekhyun's body, and let the other take off the blazer of his suit. "Fuck, you're so hot." Before he could lean in again to kiss him, however, Baekhyun grinned at him and pushed him back with a single finger.

Without saying a thing, Baekhyun reached behind himself to grab a device they were both all to familiar with: their sex camera. He pushed it into Chanyeol's hands and smirked up at him. "I already took a few when you weren't here yet," he said, hoping the taller would get the message.

"You naughty vixen," Chanyeol whispered when Baekhyun posed in front of him against his desk. Licking his lips, he brought the camera up to his face and took a photo of his omega leaning back on the wooden surface. Baekhyun was staring into the lens with a playful yet sultry look, which made him want to throw the camera to the side so he could have his way with him. He held himself in, however, and took another photo when Baekhyun sexily putting his index finger between his lips.

Giggling, Baekhyun eyed the obvious bulge in Chanyeol's pants for a second before he looked back at the camera. He felt a little ridiculous while trying hard to be sexy, but that didn't hold him from pulling his skirt up one of his thighs a little to expose more of leg. "Do you like the stockings, baby?" he asked, to which Chanyeol nodded absentmindedly. "What's your favourite part of this outfit?"

"The skirt," the alpha answered without hesitation, making Baekhyun giggle again. " _Definitely_ the skirt."

"Yeah?" Baekhyun turned around, put his hands on the desk so he was bent over a little and arched his back. He wanted to look back over his shoulder to give the camera his best lusty facial expression, but got pushed further against the desk instead as Chanyeol pressed his body flush against his. He felt the taller's hands on his hips and his hard cock against his ass through the fabric of his skirt. "Did you already take enough pictures?" he asked, his eyes falling close as he tilted his head to the side when Chanyeol started kissing his neck and fisted his hand in his hair. His breath hitched when Chanyeol ground his hips against his.

"You can't tease me like this," the latter nearly growled against his neck, causing all the hairs on his body to stand up straight. Baekhyun absolutely loved the dominant tone in Chanyeol's deep voice. "Not when you're dressed so slutty."

Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol's touches and smiled. "And what are you going to do about it?" he asked. "It's your fault anyway."

Chanyeol leaned back from the smaller's neck to loosen the tie around his neck. "I'm going to take responsibility for it." He removed the tie from around his neck before he grabbed both Baekhyun's wrists. "I will eat you out until your hole is dripping wet and begging for my cock." He whispered the words into Baekhyun's ear and felt his shudder in his hold. Grinning, he put the omega's arms behind his back and tied his wrists together with the tie. "Then I'm going to fuck you so hard, your insides will shape to my cock."

" _Mmm_ , please..." Baekhyun moaned and turned his head in an attempt to kiss Chanyeol, but yelped when he got roughly bent over the desk instead. With his chest pressed against the cold wooden surface of the alpha's writing desk and his hands tied behind his back, he could only comply with what Chanyeol wanted, what _he himself_ secretly wanted too.

Chanyeol licked his lips before he bit down on the lower one as he looked at his boyfriend. The mini skirt hid nothing from his eyes, making him curse under his breath upon the sight of Baekhyun's shapely legs and ass in those fishnet stockings. He couldn't remember he drew those on the omega, ever, but it was better than he could've imagined– _Everything_ was better than he could've imagined: the pink button-up crop top with the matching mini skirt and the fishnet stockings... And the fact that Baekhyun wasn't wearing underwear made it even naughtier. The other's round butt cheeks looked so fucking good in the tights, he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

With his flushed cheek resting against the desk, Baekhyun tried to look at Chanyeol from the corner of his eyes and grinned when he saw him staring with hearts in his eyes. "You know you can take more pictures, right?" Baekhyun teased and shivered when he felt a hand on one of his thighs.

"I'm just savouring the moment," Chanyeol countered. He grabbed a handful of Baekhyun's perky ass, causing him to gasp with surprise, before he reached for the other ass cheek with his free hand as well. He knelt behind the smaller so he was face-to-face with his ass trapped in those fishnet tights. To say it was mouth-watering would be an understatement and for a second he wondered if he should take them off so he could properly eat Baekhyun out, but the animal inside of him got the better of him.

" _Yeol_ ," Baekhyun gasped when he heard the sound of clothing ripping behind him and felt nails shortly scrape his skin.

Chanyeol groaned upon the sight of Baekhyun's hairless hole winking at him as clear liquid was seeping out of it. " _Fuck_..." He thought the omega's ass looked even hotter now that he stockings were ripped. "You're so wet already, baby," he whispered as he started rubbing two of his fingers against Baekhyun's awaiting ass hole, making him moan softly. He ran his other hand up his fishnet-clad thigh, groping him in places that made him wiggle against his hands impatiently.

Before Baekhyun could whine about Chanyeol having to hurry up, though, he already felt a pair of lips land on his ass cheek. He had his hands cuffed behind his back, but that didn't stop him from stretching his fingers so he could touch Chanyeol's hair in the hope to encourage him. When the mouth on his ass started sucking a hickey into his skin, he shuddered and bit down on his lower lip so he wouldn't let out embarrassing sounds already. However, the closer the lips got to his hole, the harder it became for him to stay quiet. His knees buckled as Chanyeol's breath fanned across his wetness and he could almost _feel_ him smirk.

Damn his tall boyfriend for knowing inside out – literally.

When the lips continued kissing his other butt cheek, he couldn't help but let out a groan. His cock was throbbing wildly against the edge of the desk and he could feel himself dripping more and more because of Chanyeol's taunting. His body was weak for being teased, which the alpha obviously knew, especially when he was on the brink of going into heat.

"What's wrong, baby?" Chanyeol asked while he was indeed smirking and stuck out his tongue to lick up the fluid that was dripping down Baekhyun's perineum towards his balls. It tasted sweet like strawberries, as always – Baekhyun loved fruits after all.

"You can't tease me like this," the latter quoted Chanyeol's words, hearing him chuckle behind him, which drove him crazy because he was so close to his hole, he could feel him breathe. "Not when I..." His sentence turned into a sigh when he felt lips on his rim kissing him ever so softly.

"When you?" Chanyeol asked before he pressed his tongue flat against the smaller's hole. When he only got a whimper as a weak excuse of an answer, he grabbed Baekhyun's thigh harshly and kissed back up the curve of his ass to bite his cheek, causing him to yelp. "When you?" he tried again, his voice having dropped an octave.

"W-When I look this good... for you..." He moaned mid-sentence when Chanyeol went back to exploring his hole with his lips and tongue. He balled his hands into his fists, wishing his had the taller's hair to pull on, when said taller licked over the crack of his ass a few times while putting extra pressure on his rim whenever he passed it. " _Fuck_ , baby that feels good..."

Humming, Chanyeol started sucking on Baekhyun's rim, feeling him getting wetter and wetter against his lips while he felt himself becoming harder with the smaller's pheromones penetrating his nostrils. He loved Baekhyun's smell and what it did to his body. He always smelled so fresh, so good that his heart started pounding whenever he smelled him when he wasn't even around. But his pheromones... His pheromones held a musky scent, a sweet musky scent that made him smell like the sweetest candy out there – to him at least.

Baekhyun was his candy, and he was going to eat him.

Quite literally.

Because with the omega's ass as his favourite meal, he soon couldn't hold himself back anymore. He stopped teasing him and started making out with his hole as if his life depended on it, causing sloppy smacking sounds to fill the room together with Baekhyun's beautifully obscene moans.

"O- _Oh_... Fuck, _yes_ , _Yeollie_..." The smaller always started babbling when he was feeling good. Until he would lose his breath, until Chanyeol made him feel so good that nothing but wanton moans could leave his throat.

Smiling, Chanyeol noticed the way Baekhyun's rim relaxed against his lips, giving the perfect opportunity to start tongue-fucking him. So, he did. While fondling his thighs, he pushed his tongue past the smaller's rim a few times, feeling it clench around his wet muscle whenever he was inside. " _Fuck_ , your ass..." he groaned after he had pulled back to admire his work.

Baekhyun's ass was wet, more so because of his own self-lubrication than because of Chanyeol's spit, and glistening in the light shining down on them. It was throbbing and twitching before the taller's hungry eyes and looked so desperate to have something inside– _Baekhyun_ looked so desperate to have something inside of him as he started swaying his hips, trying to coax Chanyeol to go on with his ministrations.

When the latter almost started drooling while being mesmerised, he snapped back to reality, spat on Baekhyun's rim and continued eating him out. He growled against the omega's sweet ass when he had reduced him to a whimpering mess and started palming his own erection through his pants. With his free hand he held onto Baekhyun's plush thigh, knowing he'd leave marks because he was gripping him so tightly.

Baekhyun didn't mind, he didn't even feel Chanyeol nails digging into his skin because his mouth had sent him to heaven. All he could focus on was the pleasure he was receiving from the alpha eating him out. Chanyeol was so skilled with his mouth; he knew exactly where to put pressure, when to lick him and when to suck on his rim. He also exactly knew when to pull back for a second to give him a second to breathe, only to leave him completely breathless again when he carried on. It was hot; it was messy. Baekhyun couldn't stop moaning, becoming more desperate by the second.

Luckily Chanyeol also exactly knew when to move on, which the taller often used to his own advantage. Sometimes he would tease Baekhyun to the point where he would almost cry while begging for his cock.

Right now, however... Right now, his clothed dick was the one begging to be engulfed in the smaller's tightness. It was throbbing constantly against his palm, making him very impatient.

So, without further ado, he kissed up Baekhyun's ass cheek, ignoring his disapproving whine, and ghosted his lips over the pink mini skirt towards the small of his back, where he pressed a wet kiss into his skin. While his lips travelled up Baekhyun's body, he moved his hand – the one he had previously used to hold onto the smaller's thigh – towards his leaking hole and teased him with his fingers. "I want to be inside of you," he whispered against the omega's reddening ear. "Do you think you can handle my cock?"

"Y- _Yes_ ," Baekhyun muttered while feeling Chanyeol's teeth nibble on his earlobe, his voice almost failing him when a finger pushed its way past his rim. If it weren't for his restraints holding him from moving around too much, he would've grabbed the taller by his neck to pull him towards him so he could have his lips against his instead of against his ear. Instead, with Chanyeol's tall body looming over his, he unclenched his fists and blindly reached out for his bulge with his fingertips so he could tease him a little too. " _Please_..." he added, his voice wavering as he heard the alpha groan against his ear, which sent shivers down his spine.

Chanyeol's single finger easily slipped in and out of his hole and he wasn't even surprised when he felt himself already longing for something thicker. The fact that he was tied-up and completely under Chanyeol's control while feeling his hard-on throb against his fingers through the confines of his pants totally didn't help his needy state. And when a second finger slipped in alongside the first, he couldn't help but slowly rock back against the shallow thrusts. It felt good, but it just wasn't enough. " _Fuck me_..." he thus moaned wanting– _needing_ more.

Grinning, Chanyeol leaned back completely and started unbuckling his belt. His cock was straining against the zipper of his pants from the sight of his pretty boyfriend bent over his desk in such an obscene outfit. Part of him still thought he was dreaming, another part was so happy this wasn't a dream. His chest swelled and his heart skipped a beat knowing this was _his_ little omega giving into his fantasies and feeding his lustful imagination.

He was the luckiest alpha on earth, he was sure.

While Chanyeol was busy completely undressing himself and admiring the view, Baekhyun impatiently waited. His body started aching a little from the position he was in, but he was too horny to care. All he could pay attention to was the sound of Chanyeol's clothes meeting the ground and moaned when he felt a hand grab one side of his hips. His heart started ramming against his ribcage.

 _Finally_.

The alpha covered his fingers with the slick oozing out of Baekhyun's horny hole. "You're so incredibly wet for me, baby," he remarked as he smeared a generous amount of the omega's natural lubrication onto his rock-hard cock, noticing how the base of his shaft had already started swelling up a little. He licked his lips as he positioned himself behind Baekhyun, who was impatiently looking at him from over his shoulder.

The sight of the smaller's dark eyes staring up at him from such an obscene position made him smile. "Ready?" he asked, using his free hand to press the tip of his cock against the other's awaiting hole.

" _Please_..." was all Baekhyun managed to mutter before his jaw went slack and nothing more but mere whimpers made their way past his lips. It stung a little, the way Chanyeol's immense size stretched him out more than his tongue or two of his fingers could, and he basked in the sensation. He _loved_ it. His ass hugged the alpha's dick tightly, despite being so wet and relaxed, and he couldn't help but clench as if he was trying to get more and more inside as soon as possible.

But before all of his cock was inside, Chanyeol pulled back out almost completely until only the bulbous head was still inside Baekhyun's twitching heat. The sight of his own veiny cock lathered with the omega's wetness made his head spin a little. " _Fuck_..." he breathed, allowing Baekhyun to let out a curse under his breath as well because he was so close to being filled entirely only to feel completely empty again a second later.

"You're driving me crazy with this ass of yours," Chanyeol groaned, pushing his pulsating cock back inside to satisfy his baby, who moaned almost whorishly because he thrust in a little deeper than the first time. "And this outfit..." His eyes scanned the pink mini skirt that had ridden up Baekhyun's waist a little, revealing a little more of his fishnet-clad ass. Part of him felt bad for having ripped the tights, but with his boyfriend looking so damn hot, who could blame him for becoming a little animalistic. "You're so slutty..."

His cock started sliding more easily inside of Baekhyun with each thrust, allowing him to slide more and more of his length into his scorching tightness. When the slightly swollen part of his cock hit the smaller's rim, he stilled, letting him adjust and granting himself the opportunity to bask in the feeling of his dick being constricted by such a hot and wet little hole.

"O-Only for you," Baekhyun breathed out and whimpered while feeling Chanyeol's fat cock throb inside of him. No matter how many times they had done it already, he still couldn't get used to the alpha's immense size. It was driving him crazy and Chanyeol wasn't even fucking him. The feeling of his cock being inside of him alone was enough to make his own neglected dick throb with want.

He got impatient again soon, though, and felt his hips shake against Chanyeol's pelvis as his tight walls clenched around the cock buried inside of his ass. " _Ruin me_..." he whispered, hoping that would be enough for the taller to stop staring and start moving.

It was. _More_ than enough, even. A smirk made its way onto Chanyeol's face and part of him wished they were fucking missionary so he could look at Baekhyun's face directly to watch him beg. But like this, from behind, his cock would reach places so deep that it made his baby boy moan so prettily, so obscenely wanton, he couldn't stop snapping his hips forward almost in an animalistic manner.

After a short while of fucking his precious omega open, even the swollen part of his cock slid in and out of him easily. It created sinful squelching sounds, that's how wet Baekhyun was for him. He was on Cloud 9 listening to those dirty sounds mixed with the smaller's continuous moaning and the sound of his hips meeting the little piece of clothing around Baekhyun's waist.

The latter wished he had something to bite onto or something just to muffle his loud moaning, even though he knew Chanyeol liked how vocal he was during sex. He couldn't help but get embarrassed, wishing he had some control over the sounds leaving his throat, but he hadn't – not when the alpha was fucking him so well.

"That's right, baby," Chanyeol huskily said after he had angled his hips just right, knowing exactly where to find Baekhyun's prostate. He abused the spot once he had found it, making the smaller moan even louder, _filthier_. "Moan for me..." His head lolled back after the words had left his mouth and his eyes fell close just so he could concentrate on the amazing feeling better.

The edge of the desk was digging into his stomach from Chanyeol's wild thrusts, but Baekhyun couldn't care less. His legs started straining, his toes started hurting a little from tip-toeing, but all the discomfort got drawn out by the immense pleasure he felt from the alpha hitting his sweet spot repeatedly again until it turned oversensitive. And even then, he kept moaning for more.

 _Harder_. _Deeper_. _Faster_.

He was too far gone to even realise Chanyeol had untied his hands until he pulled out. Just as he was about to whine about the empty feeling, he got spun around so fast he forgot to breathe. Before he knew it, he was lying on his back on Chanyeol's desk with his legs in the air. "O-Oh my God," he gasped when the alpha pushed his cock back into him with one swift thrust, almost making his eyes roll back into their sockets. He forced them to stay open, though, half-lidded, so he could look up at his worked-up boyfriend.

Chanyeol's hair was a mess and sticking to his forehead because of the sweat, which also caused his chest to glisten slightly. Baekhyun reached out for the taller's abdomen, feeling his muscles move against his fingers, and moaned as he let the back of his head rest against the wooden surface. Once his eyes met Chanyeol's, his couldn't help but whimper. The taller's eyes were so dark, so lusty and so mesmerising. Baekhyun couldn't look away and felt himself submit to the dominant look in Chanyeol's attractive eyes.

" _Fuck_ , you are so fucking beautiful," the latter growled, not being able to look away from Baekhyun's eyes either. With a moan he bent down to the smaller's lips to engage them in a sloppy, but much needed lip-lock. All the while he kept rocking his hips against Baekhyun's, hitting his sweet spot dead-on each time he thrust into him, making him sob against his lips as his balls slapped against his ass.

He blindly reached out for Baekhyun's crop top to undo the few buttons that were keeping the garment together. He popped them open one by one while his tongue was exploring its territory inside Baekhyun's hot mouth. He ran his hand down the smaller's chest once the last button had been undone before he slid it back up to start playing with one of his nipples.

Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist, linking his ankles together behind his back, and leaned into his touches. With one of his own hands he reached out to where they were connected, having to move the skirt to the side, and groaned into Chanyeol's mouth while feeling the taller's wet cock thrust into his throbbing hole. He touched Chanyeol's hips for a second, feeling them move with powerful thrusts, before his hand went back to his own hole.

It was indescribable, how hot his body felt upon feeling Chanyeol's big dick slide past his fingers into his hole. It was more than lewd, filthier than obscene; it made his nipples stand hard and proud on his chest, his breathing became laboured and his own shaft started throbbing with so much need that he felt bad for neglecting it. He couldn't touch it, though, not when it was trapped inside the tights underneath his skirt.

But he was so unbelievably hard, so unbelievably far up heaven he couldn't kiss Chanyeol back anymore.

The alpha noticed and to give them both the opportunity to breathe, he pulled back from the sloppy kiss and started peppering Baekhyun's reddish cheek with kisses. "You like that, Baekhyunnie?" he hoarsely whispered, his lips against Baekhyun's ear and his voice thick with arousal. "When I fuck you so hard you cannot breathe properly?" What he didn't expect was for Baekhyun's moans to suddenly rise an octave and turn into lost whines, which he knew was a sign he was close. "Already?" he thus teasingly asked as he pulled back from the smaller's ear and looked down his lithe body while he didn't stop fucking into him. He noticed his chest heaving rapidly as he kept moaning and felt a hand tug on his hair, but the pink skirt blocked his few.

While not hearing Chanyeol's remark because all he could focus on was the euphoric feeling washing over him, Baekhyun came. _Hard_. And hands-free. He had his head thrown back, his hole clenched around the alpha's thick cock and his back arched off the desk as he dirtied the skirt through the little holes in the stockings. He felt Chanyeol slow down his movements a little to give him some time to come back down from his high, but it was hard coming back to senses after such an amazing orgasm. " _Yeol_..." he muttered, a little dazed, before he opened his eyes and saw the taller smile cockily.

"You're so cute," Chanyeol sighed as he leisurely moved his cock inside of Baekhyun to keep himself stimulated, making the smaller whimper from oversensitivity when he filled him to the brim with his thickness. He straightened himself and lifted Baekhyun's skirt. He licked his lips upon the sight of his spent cock lying restlessly in its confines and noticed the wet patches in the skirt, before he looked back into the omega's half-lidded eyes. "Especially when you lose yourself on my cock..."

Baekhyun grinned softly, almost wearily. Sure, he felt a little ashamed because he came so hard without having stimulated his groin, but with the taller's perfect dick nestled up against his sweet-spot every second, who could blame him? "Why don't you try to make me come again?" he asked, his voice holding a challenging tone, as he ran his hand down Chanyeol's glowing chest, feeling him shiver beneath his fingertips. "Fuck me against the window..." Not expecting him to actually do it, Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol immediately picked him up, causing his cock to slip out of him. He held onto his boyfriend for his dear life and moaned when his back hit the thick cold glass of the window in the taller's office, which reached from the floor all the way up to the ceiling, rather roughly.

"You'd like that, huh?" Chanyeol grunted against Baekhyun's sweaty neck, allowing gravity to do its job and letting the omega sink back down on his cock. "To show the whole city how I make you come for a second time like the little vixen you are." He started thrusting upward, fucking Baekhyun up against the window without mercy.

" _Yeah_ ," the smaller whined, almost not being able to breathe when the tip of Chanyeol's dick kept hitting a spot so deep inside of him, he started seeing stars. His whole body was shaking from being stimulated again even though he just came. He loved the sensation, however, despite it making him lose all his strength. He was glad Chanyeol was strong enough to hold him.

Slowly his spent dick started coming back to life and getting even harder than before. He wanted to touch it, stroke himself to completion all over again, but he was afraid that if he were to untangle his arms from around Chanyeol's neck, he would fall. So, he just dug his nails into the alpha's shoulders, feeling said alpha's teeth do the same on his neck, while moaning incoherent sentences telling the other how good he was making him feel.

"You're so– _Shit_... So dirty, Hyunnie," Chanyeol groaned, his voice failing him because Baekhyun was taking his dick so well, his head started spinning. " _F-Fuck_ , you're going to make me come soon too if you don't stop clenching..."

Not being able to stop a small smile from creeping its way upon his face, Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol when the latter had pulled back from his neck. The smile washed off his face just as quickly, though, because one look in Chanyeol's dark eyes and one thrust against his prostate was enough to turn him into a whimpering mess all over again. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open, but he kept trying, wanting to see Chanyeol's hot expressions. Because, just like himself, the alpha had a hard time controlling his face whenever he was feeling good. His eyebrows were furrowed together, his lips were apart to let out low moans and his cheeks were red from arousal.

He thought Chanyeol looked so good like this, just as wrecked as himself. "You look so hot when you're fucking me," he moaned, surprised he managed to force out a whole sentence with his laboured breathing, and saw the taller smirk darkly.

"And you look so hot in this skirt and these tights, it's insane..." His eyes trailed down to the crop top hanging loosely around his shoulders to the skirt hiding their dirty doings.

Baekhyun smiled while moaning throatily, making the taller chuckle, but he stopped him from laughing by smashing their lips together for their nth lip-lock. This kiss was even sloppier than the ones they had shared thus far this night, because Chanyeol was too busy grinding his hips against Baekhyun's while keeping the latter up against the window. They were both lucky the omega's delicious pheromones combined with the tight wetness around his cock gave Chanyeol enough strength to keep fucking him without a break.

Baekhyun himself was bouncing up and down a little despite being trapped between the cold glass and Chanyeol's strong body, causing their lips to detach every second only to draw back to one another like lusty magnets. He was so turned on, so fucking aroused that even his rock-hard nipples started throbbing, begging for attention he couldn't get because of their position. The twitching of his dick was more prominent, though. It was pulsating like crazy behind the cum-stained skirt, pleading for stimulation, but he was sure he could come again just from Chanyeol pounding into him. With every thrust he felt himself getting closer to the edge again, and he knew the alpha felt the same because the lump at the base of dick started getting bigger and bigger with each deep thrust. He could feel it extend his rim, making him whimper with slight pain each time he got stretched further than he was used to.

"F-Feels _good_ ," he stuttered out between the wet kisses. "Feels so _fucking_ good, baby... D- _ah_... D-Don't stop..."

"I can't stop wrecking you... Even if I wanted to," Chanyeol grunted, his breathing just as unsteady as Baekhyun, causing the words to come out strained. "Your tight little ass feels too good around my cock to stop." He buried his face back in he omega's shoulder, feeling his hips stutter as he breathed in his sweet scent. "You smell so fucking good, too." He opened his mouth to scrape his teeth alongside Baekhyun's shoulder and neck, tempted to bite him; a thing he always wanted to do whenever he was getting close – when he was losing his mind because of his boyfriend.

Baekhyun was his mate after all.

With the little bit of sanity left inside of him, he tried to hold himself back. He tried to not give into his temptations, because he knew he would come if he were to bite Baekhyun. He didn't want to tip over the edge yet, wanted to enjoy fucking his omega for a little bit longer, but with his orgasm closing in on him, he knew it was no use to _not_ surrender to the feeling. Besides, with Baekhyun moaning right into his ear, he knew he would come within seconds anyway.

"Bite me, Ch- _Chan_... _ngh_ – Yeollie..."

 _Especially_ when Baekhyun moaned for him like that.

" _Please_... I'm so– _ah_... S-So fucking close..."

He growled against the smaller's sweaty neck while nibbling on his skin softly, not quite allowing himself to give himself over to euphoria yet. He wanted to, though, _so badly_ , and with the base of his cock slowly growing to a size that made the fucking become more and more difficult, he knew he wouldn't last long anymore.

Despite that, he tried to prolong the moment, was temerariously thrusting his dick into his smaller boyfriend until both their bodies were aching, until he noticed Baekhyun started sobbing instead of moaning, until he heard him mewl two words against his ear that were enough for him to capitulate.

" _Knot me_."

With his teeth almost piercing the other's tender skin, he locked inside of Baekhyun's slick hole after one hard thrust. He heard the smaller cry out with something he guessed was painful pleasure as he came again just from having his big knot inside of him, and allowed his own orgasm to take over him too. He released his semen deep inside of Baekhyun, filling him up to the brim with his thick cum. The feeling was so intense he almost drew blood with his bite so he wouldn't lose his mind. Absentmindedly, he was still moving his hips, milking himself off his own cum, and ground them against Baekhyun, who was trembling in his hold because the slow, circular movements caused his cock to keep sliding against his abused prostate.

Both dazed, it took them a while to come back down from their high. Chanyeol removed his teeth from Baekhyun's now bruising skin and pulled back from his neck while opening his eyes slowly. The smaller was looking at him with glazed over eyes. "I love you," he whispered and softly pressed his swollen lips against Baekhyun's.

"Me too," the latter said, sounding so very exhausted, Chanyeol almost felt bad for fucking him so roughly. "I love you too." A small bashful smile made its way upon his flushed face as he realised they were still positioned against the window. Chanyeol had knotted him for the whole world to see. "You must be tired," he said after a short silence, during which they just stared in each other's eyes. He felt so full and so very satisfied. "Why don't you carry me over to your chair and sit down..."

That was an idea Chanyeol could get behind. He used the little remaining strength to hold Baekhyun's body close against his own and carefully walked over to his office chair. All the while his knot stayed trapped inside of the omega's heat, causing both of them to moan when it moved slightly as he sat down. He removed the crop top from Baekhyun's shoulders and flung it to somewhere forgotten so he could have a good look at his with love-bites covered shoulders.

"You know," he started after another comfortable silence and started playing with the hem of Baekhyun's skirt, "you're gorgeous."

"Chanyeol–"

"No, really! Whether you're in sexy clothing or just naked, you're always so beautiful and I hope what you found on my pc won't change our relationship..."

Smiling a little wider, Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol's coloured face. "Babe..." he sighed. "I said before that I like it, didn't I? Your innocent little kink _really_ doesn't matter, okay?"

Nodding, the alpha averted his gaze. "Okay," he muttered, suddenly looking so small, it made Baekhyun coo softly.

"You're the best alpha boyfriend I could wish for, Park Chanyeol. Besides, if you're going to fuck me like you did tonight every time I wear something raunchy, then it's a win-win for both of us. You even ripped my fishnet tights, you animal."

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile too after hearing those words and let Baekhyun pull his face up for another quick, but sweet kiss. "I love you," he repeated, just because he couldn't say it often enough. "So fucking much, Baekhyun, you have no idea."

Said male giggled softly and started peppering the alpha's face with little kisses, glad his naughty plan worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hyunbaekah.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ps. English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry if there were mistakes heehee
> 
> comments are appreciated!!!^-^


End file.
